Massage
by kkckat3
Summary: Max cannot sleep and turns to Fang for help. Unfortunately some vampires do not understand personal space. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little Thanksgiving treat!**

**Background: The flock are staying with the Cullens who know about their wings and their past.**

Massage

**Fang's POV**

I sat in a comfortable chair in the Cullen's living room. Man for being pretty much dead for so long they have pretty good taste in home decorating. Not that I know much about homes or decorating myself as I've never had a home and I don't like decorating. I leave that sort of thing to Nudge and Angel who actually like all that frilly stuff.

I looked across the room at Edward who sat on the couch, at ease yet tense around the edges of course that's normal. It seems he's never off guard. _No you're not are you Edward?_ I thought.

"No" he said aloud. Jasper, who was perched on the arm of the couch, looked confused for a moment then shrugged it off. He's probably used to Edward's mind reading like the flock is to Angel's. Tension radiated off of Jasper. His face showed pain but who really knows what he's thinking. Oh yeah I guess Edward does. The tension from Jasper filled the room making it uncomfortable and slightly awkward.

The rest of the Cullens left earlier to go hunting and the flock was upstairs asleep. Previous battles with the erasers and questions about what the future would hold for us filled my head making it difficult to fall asleep until I finally gave up and came downstairs.

I heard a rustle and footsteps and turned to see Max enter the living room. Her eyes were tired and her hair a mess but she looked beautiful as always. I pushed aside my thoughts and focused on what was going on.

"Can't sleep" Max grumbled answering the unasked question.

"Come here" I said and Max straddled me with her arms around my neck resting her head on my shoulder. Edward and Jasper looked at me with amusement and confusion on their faces but I just rolled my eyes in response.

_It's a kind of tradition between Max and me when the other has a real trouble sleeping we give the other a massage to help them fall asleep._ I thought and Edward nodded in understanding.

I reached up and started rubbing circles into Max's back and was met with lots of tension. I wonder if jasper had felt Max's tension all the way down here and that's why he'd been acting the way he had. Edward shrugged like it was possible.

I continued massaging Max's back, her hot breath on my neck giving me goose bumps. Every time I came to a knot in her back, she would arch into my chest and groan and soon I was having a hard time concentrating. My cheeks grew red for a moment before I put on my blank mask, but it was long enough for the vampires to notice and silently laugh at my predicament. I ignored them and soon came to the base of Max's wings.

"Wings" I whispered in her ear and she slowly extended them their full 13 ft. She stretched them then let them drape her sides. I started slowly rubbing the rows of feathers individually. Max shivered in contentment and pressed further into me tucking her head in the crook of my neck_. _

_Our wings are very special to us and we only let certain people touch them, but it feels amazing. _I thought to Edward and was once again met with a nod. The tenseness in the room slowly melted away and was replaced with happiness and comfort. After a while Max's breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. She hadn't gotten very much sleep lately worrying about the flock and I wanted her to get as much sleep as she could so I continued massaging her wings.

A few minutes later Edward turned towards the door and I knew the others were finally home. They knew the flock would be sleeping so they were quiet, so quiet I almost didn't know they were there. Bella entered the living room and greeted Edward and Jasper then noticed me sitting in the chair. Or at least I thought that was what she had noticed but it turned out she had seen Max's wings.

We hadn't shown them our wings up close yet and the desire to understand and touch them was apparent in Bella's topaz eyes. _EDWARD DON'T LET HER TOUCH MAX'S WINGS!_ I yelled mentally but it was too late.

Bella's hands ran through Max's feathers and Max immediately sat up, whipped around and started to lash out at Bella. Luckily I had realized what was going to happen in time to hold Max around the waist before she could do any great damage. At the same time Edward jumped from his seat and pulled Bella back. Bella might be a vampire, but Max was stronger than a normal human and she could inflict harm on a vampire with just a little more effort than it takes to destroy and eraser.

"Max! Max! It's just Bella. It's only Bella" I said soothingly to her. She must have heard me for she looked at Bella then turned around to look at me. Her eyes were slightly cloudy with sleep, yet narrowed, questioning my words.

"It's okay Max. Everything's okay. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you" I soothed one hand holding her around her waist, rubbing circles on her lower back, the other cupping her face, thumb rubbing her cheek. Max looked at me a moment longer then tucked her head back into my neck and went back to sleep.

_She was never completely awake to start with. It was just her survival instinct that led her to her actions._ I thought to Edward. I unintentionally remembered all the white coat's experiments on us, pulling out our feathers, breaking the bones in our wings to see how long it would take for them to heal. Edward visibly cringed and looked at me with pain in his eyes then nodded his understanding.

Bella and the other Cullens looked startled and stood staring at the girl in my arms. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Max. Then they disappeared into the kitchen and I fell into the depths of sleep.

**I'll probably write one in Edward's point of view.**

**Review please and thank-you!!!**


	2. Edward's POV

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to write this. This year has not been too great. I have had several close friends and family members pass away recently. But on a better note, my sister just got married. Plus I'm out of school for now and have plenty of time to write (hopefully!). I know no excuse can really make up for the time lost but I thought I'd give you a few. I promised you Edward's point of view so here it is! ~kkckat3**

**Edward's POV**

"We'll be back late tonight." Bella told me once again, her black eyes emphasizing her need for blood as they held my gaze. I reminded myself that she was not a fragile human anymore and she would be safe with the others.

"Relax, Edward. You're tenseness is making Jasper freak out," Alice informed me giving the mentioned stiff vampire a hug then gliding to Bella's side. "Besides I've checked the future and everything goes according to plan. There is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure because I know your visions haven't been clear since…" I trailed off glancing up the stairs.

"I'm positive. Only the visions with them in them are fuzzy and I had one earlier of us playing baseball tomorrow and everyone was present and unharmed." Alice reassured me.

"Did I hear we're playing baseball tomorrow?" Emmett boomed as he entered the living room.

"Emmett, our guests are sleeping. It would be rude to wake them up." Esme said as she and Carlisle joined the other members of the family.

"Plus I wouldn't want to face the wrath of Max. She'd probably chop you up and burn the pieces if you woke her up." Rosalie commented and the other laughed at the expression of horror on Emmett's face.

The hunters then set out into the forest in search of their dinners. Jasper and I were left to watch the house and its occupants, for sleeping upstairs was the flock who had fallen, literally, into our hands, but that was another story.

As the night wore on we found ourselves once again in the living room, bored and restless waiting for our other half to come home. I ventured into the thoughts of the sleeping people upstairs and was met with dreams of puppies, dresses and shoes, food, and bombs. Though the thoughts from these four people seemed pleasant the other two's thoughts were not. One dreamt of erasers and surprise attacks on the flock. The other person was not asleep, but rather laid thinking of the past.

I pondered their thoughts in wonder at what these kids had faced throughout their lives. From Max's dreams it seemed as though they had been chased by strange half wolf, half man beings who were ruthless, cruel and stupid, their whole lives. Fang was thinking about different flight patterns and attack plans of previous battles and their effectiveness against the opponent. He also wondered what the flock was going to do now while stuck in the small town of Forks with a house full of vampires.

I saw Jasper twitch out of the corner of my eye and turned my focus to him. His eyes were squinted and his mouth was curled into a twist of pain. Though this was near to his normal look, the twitching was not and I asked him about it. He answered with a stiff tilt of his chin and a darting of his eyes upwards.

I listened as Fang got out of his bed and began pacing his room, his thoughts filled with confusion and frustration. His footsteps then led from his room towards the stairs. I looked to Jasper to see if he had noticed the birdkid headed our way and made a notion to act normal. I quickly leaned back on the couch, crossed my leg over the other and looked at the unlit fireplace, acting as though I had nothing better to do than contemplate the world. Jasper, who was on the arm of the opposite side of the couch, looked over at me, raised his eyebrows and thought _Normal?_ before continuing his pose of tenseness.

Fang walked into the room glancing over Jasper and continuing on to me. He gave me a look that looked as though he thought I was crazy, which he did, then he walked over and sat in the chair across from us.

"So…what are you doing up?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Can't sleep…obviously" he mumbled the last part.

We sat there in uncomfortable silence until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. From her thought I knew it was Max, and sure enough she stepped out from behind the corner. Fang's thoughts consisted of Max being beautiful and I hid the urge to laugh at how obviously in love with her he was.

"Can't sleep" Max said, repeating the words of Fang.

"Come here" Fang said, then Max did a startling thing. She walked over to Fang and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder. I looked over to Jasper to see his amused face. It's a good thing Emmet wasn't here or else Fang would never hear the end of the bad sex jokes. I looked back at Fang to see him roll his eyes. _It's a kind of tradition between Max and me when the other has a real trouble sleeping we give the other a massage to help them fall asleep, _he thought answering our confusion.

I nodded in understanding, relaying his thoughts to Jasper in a voice Fang could not hear. I then watched as Fang started rubbing Max's back. He was gentle with her as though she was delicate and could easily be broken despite the fact that she was probably stronger than him. Fang questioned whether Max's tension could be the cause and I nodded, knowing it was.

Jasper and I could not tear our eyes from the pair in front of us. Every time Fang would come to a knot, Max would arch her back and groan and her thoughts would shift to how good it felt to be touched by Fang. I felt like I was watching a porno or at least the makings of one where the thoughts of both sides could be heard. Jasper was lost in the emotions between the two, unable to pull himself out of the situation. Fang was having a hard time concentrating and his face would turn bright red to which Jasper and I would silently laugh at his predicament.

"Wings" Fang whispered and Max stretched out her wings which must have been 15 ft long. She stretched them, reaching both sides of the room before draping them over the chair. Fang then rubbed the rows of feathers.

We had not come in close contact with the flock's wings. Though I was itching to take a closer look at them, the doctor inside of me trying to escape, I knew I shouldn't interrupt them and thus kept silence, admiring from afar. With my vampire vision I was able to see the angle at which the feathers faced and the overall structure of the bones.

_Mmmmh…Fang…Wings…Nice _came a jumbled thought from Max. I looked over to Fang in question, forgetting he couldn't read my mind, but he must have understood my look because he answered,_ Our wings are very special to us and we only let certain people touch them, but it feels amazing. _I nodded to him my understanding.

Slowly the room became more tolerable and comfortable. Jasper's face was still one of pain, but he did not sit as a statue upon the arm of the couch anymore but leaned back as though relaxed. His eyes grew droopy and his thoughts settled around the feeling of calm, and ache for sleep, an ache of course he could not fulfill due to him being a vampire.

Ahh. Sleep. How I do miss thee.

Max let out a sigh of contentment and nuzzled her head into the nook of Fang's neck and fell asleep. Fang continued rubbing her feathers thinking of how Max needed the rest due to the amount of stress she was under. I glanced again at Max taking in the tired appearance of her face. Shadows hid beneath her sunken eyes and line was visibly present between her eyebrows. Agreeing with Fang that Max needed the rest I remained silent as did Jasper who swayed in his seat, his eyes closed, and his thoughts dreaming.

Many minutes passed in this trance of peace until the footfalls of someone outside broke the delusion. Listening intently, I tensed ready for an attack, until I heard the footsteps once more. I recognized them as Bella's, and realized the rest of the coven was home from the hunt.

Bella was the first to walk in and her eyes glanced over me on the couch her lips smiling. Then her gaze shifted to the pair on the opposing chair and she froze. Looking at her face, questioning the reason for her sudden stop I predicted seeing amusement on her face, instead there was awe. For a moment I thought she was not as observant as the others and did not know of the undeniable relationship between the two birdkids, then I saw the reflection in her eyes. Wings. Crap.

Though I could not read her mind as I can others, I knew what Bella was going to do before she did it. Fang's further warning rang through my head and urged me to stop her. Unable to do so I watched as Bella ran her fingers through Max's wings.

Thoughts of pain overtook my mind. _Men in white coats held my wings in their hands and broke them until they hung limp and unmovable by my side-Flash- The same men pulled handfuls of feathers out of my wings in several places, blood dripping on the floor as I screamed in pain-Flash- Sharp metal instruments lay in a row upon the table as they were one by one picked up and scraped across the skin on my back and the feathers upon my wings. _ Max's thoughts overran my mind as I raced out of my chair and grabbed Bella from behind swinging her from harm as Max lashed out.

"Bella what were you thinking!" I yelled at her still frazzled by the images in my mind. "She could've seriously injured you. You know how strong she is," I said, my tone calmer as I looked into her now topaz eyes that were glazed with shame.

I looked over to see Fang calming Max who once again fell asleep in his arms. He looked up at me. _She was never completely awake to start with. It was just her survival instinct that led her to her actions_, he thought. More images of men in white coats and pain flashed through my mind making me cringe. I nodded to Fang to tell him I understood, probably better than he thought I did.

I looked to Bella who still had that look of confusion and shame on her face, then to the rest of my family who had filed in some time during the drama. I tilted my head towards the kitchen then pulled Bella alongside me as I walked into the other room, my family following me.

"What the HELL was that?" Rosalie shouted as soon as we were all inside and the door was closed.

"Rosalie language" Carlisle reprimanded, "but I must say I have to agree with her. What was that all about Edward?" The rest of the group turned to stare at me in question and I shrunk back.

"You know birdkids and their wings" I joked, but no one laughed except Jasper who might have just been choking on his tongue. So I told them what had happened, thought and all, everything except the moaning and the groaning and how dirty I felt watching it all happen. Jasper's thoughts thanked me on that one.

"Wow, those poor kids" Esme said while the others nodded.

"Why don't we invite them to play baseball with us?" Emmett asked.

"That's a great idea" Alice agreed and Emmett grinned nodding his head, proud of his idea. Alice's stare went cloudy then she said "looks good to me."

We exited the kitchen, smiling and excited for tomorrow. Walking through the living room I noticed Fang had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Max's waist and his head laying on top of her's. The others must have noticed too, if their awwws were any indication. I told them to leave the lovebirds alone and grabbed my Bella by the hand dragging her to find something to do until tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
